


Summer (Day 2 of TSEWeek2019)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Blind Character, Books, Donicus, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Gallitan, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pride and Prejudice References, Reading Aloud, Summer, TSE Appreciation Week, TSE Appreciation Week 2019, TSEWeek2019, To Kill a Mockingbird References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Marcus reads to Idony.  (Stories within stories??  Storyception!!)Written for Day 2 of TSE Appreciation Week 2019!





	Summer (Day 2 of TSEWeek2019)

Idony throws open her window, and the bright morning sunlight streams onto her face. She can't see it--of course--but she can feel its warmth against her skin, and she sighs happily.

_The first day of summer. I wonder what I'll do today? _she muses. Then she remembers. _I've got a day off today... and a date with Marcus!_ She feels her cheeks get warm, and she walks to her wardrobe, running her hand through the assorted dresses in an attempt to select one.

After a few minutes, Idony grumbles, not having been able to decide. _Not being able to see is such a chore sometimes._ "Mom?" she calls. "Can you help me pick a dress to wear?"

Savannah's footsteps make their way down the hall, and Idony turns. "Shouldn't you just wear one of your everyday dresses?" asks Savannah, sounding puzzled.

Idony blushes again. "I'm going to the library to see Marcus today!" When Savannah pauses, Idony adds, "...don't you remember?"

"I, ah... of course! It just slipped my mind, is all." Savannah reaches forward to take her daughter's hand. "Let's find you a dress."

Idony ducks her head as her mother steps past her towards the wardrobe. _She's very busy, _Idony reminds herself. _There are dozens of rowdy orphans to take care of; she can't remember everything._

_But she's your mother, _whispers the voice in her head. Idony squeezes her eyes shut.

Savannah puts a hand on Idony's forehead. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Oh, I'm just a bit nervous," Idony fibs, wringing her hands. "I haven't seen Marcus in awhile; I wonder how he's doing!"

"He's probably very excited to see you again," replies Savannah. Idony can hear the smile in her voice, and she kicks herself for thinking ill of her mother.

"I hope!" adds Idony brightly, and she and her mother share a laugh.

"Oh, how about this one?" asks Savannah. She hands Idony a soft silk dress, letting her daughter run her hands along the light fabric. "It's a bit old-fashioned, but I don't think you've outgrown it, so it should look fine."

"What color is it? I don't think I've worn it before."

"It's blue and green, like the water, and it has a lovely white sash and collar. Oh, you'll look wonderful in it; don't worry!"

Idony smiles. "Thank you! I'll go put it on now, and then I'll be on my way to the library."

"Okay, honey," replies Savannah. "I have to go take care of the kids now, but I'll see you later!"

Idony leans over and kisses her mother on the cheek. "Bye, Mom! Thanks again!"

Savannah hugs her daughter. "Of course."

* * *

"Marcus?" calls Idony, standing in the doorway of the Gallitan library. She taps her umbrella on the floor, waiting.

Hurried footsteps make their way to Idony. "Sorry," says Marcus, breathing heavily, "Enel needed help finding one of the new books and we were the only two people in the library."

"The new books came today? I hadn't heard; exciting! What are they?"

"Mostly classics; _To Kill a Mockingbird, Boy's Life, Fahrenheit 451. _Oh, and _Pride and Prejudice."_

Idony claps her hands, delighted. "I've always wanted to read _Pride and Prejudice!_ Is it Braille?"

"Unfortunately not, sorry. They only had one copy, and the last Braille book we've gotten was _Dusklight."_

Both Marcus and Idony scoff.

Idony crosses her arms. "Ugh, that book was horrible."

"I know, right?" Marcus sighs. "Who in their right mind would publish that?"

"It almost wasn't worth translating to Braille," Idony laughs. Then she gets an idea. "Would you read it to me?"

_"Dusklight?"_ asks Marcus, sounding startled.

"Oh, no, _Pride and Prejudice," _Idony corrects. "Noah's off on one of his adventures, and I love hearing you read, so..." She grins, swinging her umbrella over her shoulder and offering Marcus her arm.

"Okay!" says Marcus. Taking Idony's arm, he leads her to where the new books are. She can hear someone flipping through pages, and the sound of Enel's voice quickly follows their arrival.

"Hey, Idony!" Enel exclaims. "Are you looking for a book? Wait--are you on a _date_ with Marcus?"

Idony laughs, reaching down to ruffle Enel's hair. "Yes on both counts, Enel. What book are you reading?"

"I'm trying to read _Fahrenheit 451, _but I don't like it very much." Enel pauses. "The only good character is Clarisse. Everybody else is boring."

Idony smiles. "Well, you don't have to read it if you don't like it."

"But Marcus told me to. He said it's 'important literature to read for the betterment of society,' whatever that means."

Marcus coughs from somewhere behind Idony, interrupting the conversation. She whirls to face him. "I found the book, Idony. Do you want to go to the park to read? We won't be bothering Enel that way."

Something about Marcus' voice makes Idony think that he doesn't want _Enel _to bother _them. _She stifles a giggle. "Sure; let's go." She offers Marcus her hand again, and they start to walk away.

"Bye, Idony and Marcus! Have a good date!" yells Enel behind them.

"Bye, Enel! Have fun reading!" Idony calls back.

A pause.

"I'll _try!"_

* * *

"Here we are," announces Marcus after they've been walking for a few minutes. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure," says Idony, and he leads her to a little bench. She hears the barking of a dog, and then something fluffy jumps into her lap.

"Sorry!" yells a girl, pulling the squirming dog off of Idony.

Idony smiles. "It's alright." Marcus sighs after the girl walks away, and Idony pokes him with her umbrella. "Hey, it wasn't her fault. Animals can be unruly sometimes!"

"I know, I know," says Marcus. He flips open the book. "Want me to start reading?"

Idony smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting the summer sun warm her face. She closes her eyes. "Go ahead."

Marcus clears his throat, turning to the first page. "Alright, here we go. It is a truth universally acknowledged," he begins, "that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

"However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters."

Idony snorts. "Sorry," she says quickly, "it's just so strange and old-fashioned. Arranged marriages have always struck me as odd."

Marcus hums in agreement. A pause passes. "Should I continue?"

"Please do."

Marcus shifts, turning back to the book. "'My dear Mr. Bennet,' said his lady to him one day, 'have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?'

"Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.

"'But it is,' returned she; 'for Mrs. Long has just been here and she told me all about it.'

"Mr. Bennet made no answer.

"'Do not you want to know who has taken it?' cried his wife impatiently.

_"'You _want to tell me and I have no objection to hearing it.'

"This was invitation enough.

"'Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week.'

"'What is his name?'

"'Bingley.'

"'Is he married or single?'

"'Oh! single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a-year. What a fine thing for our girls!'

"'How so? how can it affect them?'

"'My dear Mr. Bennet,' replied his wife, 'how can you be so tiresome! you must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them.'"

Marcus suddenly stops reading. "What's wrong?" asks Idony. "It was just getting to the romance!"

"I think I felt some rain..." His voice trails off, and a loud thunderclap fills the air, followed by a heavy downpour.

Idony hurries to stand up. "Rain already, on the first day of summer?" she complains. "Never mind; let's just get back to the library before we get all soaked!"

Marcus grabs her hand, and they run off together into the rain. It takes a while to get back--it's even harder for Idony to find her way when it's raining, never mind on a normal day, and Marcus isn't exactly the best person to rely on considering he spends most of his life in the library or the palace.

Finally, they're back, and Idony slumps in the dorway, leaning against the wall, out of breath. Marcus stands beside her, panting. He quickly closes the door. "Are you okay?" he asks, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She leans on him. "I think so; I just got my dress and boots all wet. But I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah."

They stand together for a moment, catching their breath. "Enel?" calls Idony. "Are you still here?"

"Yeah, I am! Did you get caught in the storm?" Enel's bounding footsteps echo loudly through the old, quiet building. "Oh! Did you kiss in the rain? Like in all those cheesy romance books?"

Idony laughs. "Nope. We were trying to get _out_ of the rain."

"Oh." Enel sounds disappointed.

"We were _reading _a romance book, though!" Idony adds. "We didn't get very far."

Marcus straightens. "I can keep reading, if you'd like."

"Why don't you read to both Enel and me? We can go to your office; nobody'll be coming by in this rain."

"Please?" asks Enel. "That'd be great!"

"Oh, alright," says Marcus, and Idony can hear the smile in his voice.

She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thank you," she murmurs. "It's been wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and, of course, don't forget to celebrate TSE Appreciation Week! :D
> 
> Idony's dress is from this post on the TSE Tumblr: https://thesilvereye.tumblr.com/post/63211395789/tumblr-cut-off-the-shortest-people-at-the-knees


End file.
